Lonely
by Torina Archelda
Summary: One-shot (I know, I need to stop with these and post more on My Sesshomaru and Somebody Like You, but these just come to me) Please read and review- InuKag sappiness abounds! Ending is a bit lame, but I'm gonna revise it later... Promise! R&R!


Hey! Torina here with another fic! R&R, peeps! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, or the Backstreet Boys. Yea, I know they're kind of out, but a couple of their songs just make such great fics…

Okay, translation time.

Italics are song lyrics.

[_Italics in brackets_] mean that Kagome is singing.

{_Italics in whatever the heck these things are_} means Inu is singing

_-Italics in hyphens- _means they are both singing.

Lonely

Kagome sat silently on her bed as night fell, her friends watching her in concern. She hadn't spoken a word all day… They were beginning to truly worry about her mental state. They had repeatedly waved their hands in front of her face and gotten no response. She simply stared of into space at nothing in particular, the most peculiar sense of loss in her eyes…

Kagome had never been more upset in her life, but she didn't cry. She was in a stage of despair past crying… She had cried out her sorrows too many times. She refused to allow him to see that he had hurt her again… Even if he wasn't around to notice, nor would he ever be. She wasn't even sure why she felt so upset. She couldn't be feeling loss, for she had never possessed his heart. She couldn't be feeling hurt, because he had hurt her so many times that she was used to it by now… She finally pinpointed the source of her anguish. Loneliness… She missed him terribly. Her heart ached for him, her soul cried out to him, every fiber of her being was permeated with longing for him… She _needed_ him. But she couldn't have him… And this knowledge hurt her more than anything he had said.

She stood, her soulless eyes seeming to see right through her friends. She walked over to her bedroom door and opened it quietly, walking down the stairs and out to the Goshinboku, her friends following closely behind. She reached out a single hand, closing her eyes as her hand came in contact with the rough bark of the aged tree, and therefore not noticing the green light that engulfed her as she did so. She was in her own little world, and she could almost feel Inuyasha beside her… Her hand closed over a knot in the wood, clinging to the tree as if it was all she had left in the world. And in a way it was… It was her only remaining link to Inuyasha, whom, if she imagined hard enough, she could see on a shiny sleek surface that had somehow materialized on the tree.

"Inuyasha! Will you come down from there?" Sango called up the Goshinboku. And for the fiftieth time that day, Inuyasha ignored her, allowing her to stalk off angrily without a second thought. He was too absorbed in a realm of his own feelings. Why had he been so stupid? Why did he have to compare her to Kikyo again? Why did he always have to make her cry? Normally he wouldn't be too worried- guilty, yes, but not worried. But normally she would have taken the jewel with her… The memory of the way she had handed the shards to him before jumping into the well rang with a certain finality that tore him apart. Her eyes had been so sad, yet so determined… She wasn't coming back. And her absence tore a rift in his soul so deep that he doubted it could ever be repaired… He needed her beside him, needed to hear the sound of her voice, feel her hand in his; yearned to take her in his arms, tell her how he felt, and cast away any of her remaining doubts with a tender kiss… He wanted her to know that she meant the world to him, that without her he was nothing; that his whole world revolved around her, that his life depended on her… Every part of him cried out for her presence. He simply wanted her by his side… Was that so wrong? If only-

'No, don't go blaming someone else again,' said a little voice in his head. 'This is your fault. _You_ screwed up, not her or anyone else. She deserves to be in her time, to be happy… She could never be happy with you. You know that…"

He sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, the voice was right… Kagome would never be happy with him. He wanted what was best for her… But he wished more than anything that he had another chance to tell her how he felt; to ask her to stay by his side forever, to make amends for all the wrongs he had done her… He leapt down from the tree and laid his hand on trunk. As crazy as it sounded, he could almost feel Kagome's presence as he stood there. And here, it seemed, was the perfect place to say goodbye… He closed his eyes, oblivious to the presence of Shippo, Miroku, and Sango behind him. As his hand closed over a knot in the trunk of the tree, he was surrounded by a blazing green light, and the surface of the tree became smooth, revealing a sleek and shiny surface that looked similar to one of Kagome's mirrors she brought from home. Except for the fact that it reflected Kagome's likeness…

The two stared at each other through the newly created portal through time, amazed to say the least. But stranger things had happened before, and they were both probably dreaming, anyway. But if it was a dream, then maybe the other was dreaming, too… They placed their hand over one another's, as if it were only a piece of glass that separated the two…

_-Show me the meaning of being lonely-_

The glassy barrier seemed to melt away where they came in contact with it, and the two could almost feel their fingers touching. The sudden contact sent both their hearts racing, and Inuyasha leaned closer.

{So many words for the broken heart}

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he spoke to the vision of his love.

{It's hard to see in a crimson love}

{So hard to breathe}

{Walk with me and maybe…}

Inuyasha's hand clasped hers desperately, and though her body remained in her time, it seemed as if a piece of her soul had entered another realm- one between his and hers. The realm of the Goshinboku…

[Nights of light so soon become]

[Wild and free, I can feel the sun]

[Your every wish will be done]

[They tell me]

He took a small step forward and pulled her arm gently, hurtling both their souls into the strange world-between-worlds. He placed on of his hands on her waist and grasped hers with his other, and the two begun dancing to music only they could hear.

-Show me the meaning of being lonely-

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, searching for the piece of themselves they had lost upon their separation.

-Is this the feeling I need to walk with-

The two were struck by an invisible force that pushed them apart. They pressed their hands up against this transparent wall, trying fruitlessly to break free.

-Tell me why I can't be there where you are-

The 'wall' vanished as suddenly as it had appeared, and Inuyasha ran forward to gather her in his arms, continuing their dance.

-There's something missing in my heart-

Inuyasha raised the hand that held hers and released his grip on her waist, allowing her to spin gracefully. Although their mortal bodies stood unchanged, their spirits underwent a strange transformation as she spun. Kagome's school uniform transformed into a sparkling blue dress, and Inuyasha's attire faded away, revealing a tuxedo. He drew her back into his arms as if it were second nature, and gazed deeply into her eyes as he continued the song.

{Life goes on, as it never ends}

He released her hands and merely observed as she did a small ballet routine before returning to his arms and continuing the song as if their souls had rehearsed this moment for eons.

{Eyes of stone observe the trends}

{They never say, forever gaze, if only}

Kagome smiled slightly as Inuyasha released her right hand and spun her to his side.

[Guilty road to an endless love]

{Endless love}

She turned and spun back to him, panting slightly at the exertion. He made an attempt to claim her lips, but she merely returned them to their original position, pouring her soul into the music.

[There's no control, are you with me now]

[Your every wish will be done]

[They tell me]

Inuyasha brushed a stray strand of hair lovingly behind her ear.

-Show me the meaning of being lonely-

-Is this the feeling I need to walk with-

-Tell me why can't I be there where you are-

-There's something missing in my heart-

Inuyasha gently placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it gently, leaning closer to her and allowing all the pent up emotions he had kept from her to show clearly in his eyes.

{There's no where to run, I have no place to go}

{Surrender my heart, body, and soul}

Kagome stepped back, tears in her eyes.

[How can it be you're asking me to feel]

[Things you've never showed]

Inuyasha closed the distance between them, returning her to his embrace and burying his face in her hair. "I need you…" he whispered. The two simply stood there, gazing longingly into each other's eyes…

{You are missing in my heart}

[Tell me why can't I be where you are]

-Show me the meaning of being lonely-

-Is this the feeling I need to walk with-

[Tell me why]

{Tell me why I can't be there where you are}

[Where you are]

{There's something}

[You are]

-Missing in my heart-

{Show me the meaning of being lonely}

[Being lonely]

{Is this the feeling I need to walk with}

{Tell me why}

[Can't be there]

{I can't be there where you are}

[Where you are]

-There's something missing in my heart-

Inuyasha bent over and kissed her gently, and was pleasantly surprised when she kissed back. Their spirits dissolved slowly, and Kagome's body was hurled through the tree, to a realm 500 years in the past…

Where she and Inuyasha lived happily ever after.

Okay, so the ending is AWFUL. I'm going to rework it and post it as the second chapter of this fic in maybe two weeks or so. Well, review peeps! Tell me if you liked it (other than the ending, which I know was LAME!!!). Constructive criticism appreciated! Love ya!

Torina


End file.
